We are perfection
by Lnzhomeskillet
Summary: Sequel to We are Destiny. I hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

Dear amazing readers, Thank you for being so supportive. Its your support that keeps me motivated to write. We Are Destiny was supposed to be a one shot. And then you guys told me how good it was, that I should keep writing. And now here we are writing a sequel. And for that, you readers are the best. Thank you, this is for you and I hope you enjoy it :)

The hospital was only about ten minutes away, and i was driving like a bat out of hell. But this drive felt like it would never end. As I sit here in the drivers seat. confusion, shock, anxiety, happiness, every emotion you could think of all showing on my face at once.

"Seto oh my gods please hurry up. This shit is killing me!" Kisara yells in pain clinging to her swollen stomach.

"Were here Kisara, were here, just calm down. I know it hurts." I say, trying to chill her out.

I quickly park as close as possible to the entrance and try my best to walk her up there. We get inside and a wheelchair is brought for her to sit in. "Oh fuck why does this hurt so bad?" Kisara says through gritted teeth.

"Dont worry ma'am, weve got you a room. Well go ahead and wheel you right in there. And you are the husband?" He looks at me.

"Yes that would be me." I say finally able to catch my breath.

"Of course, then go ahead and come in the room with us." And as we all walk together he explains that there can only be two more people allowed in the room during the birth, but anyone can be in there during labor.

"Well, theres you, and then I guess the two others could be Yugi and Tea?" Kisara thought hard on it, through her painful contractions that seemed to be about five minutes apart now.

Settling into the hospital room was fairly easy, she rested in the bed and I sat beside her holding her hand. "Babe will you get on the bed with me? I wanna lay on you." She smiled, I couldnt resist. I climbed up behind her and put my arms around her, as I watched her settle into my chest. Everytime she had a contraction I would let her squeeze my hand as I rubbed her belly with the other.

She was sweating "Shes going to be here soon, They are going to miss it if they dont hurry up." And not even a minute after she said this Yugi, Joey, Tristan, and Tea come running in our room, gasping for air.

"That baby better still be inside yah!." Joey said bent over, trying to get his breathing under control.

"To my dismay, yes she is, and she wants out baaaddd." Kisara said to the group.

"Oh thank god, I thought we missed it." Yugi said relieved, a nervoud laugh escaped his lips.

"Yeah, but we kind of have a problem" Kisara began "Only two of you can be in the room during the birth. I dont want anyone taking it to heart if we dont choose you, because you know that Seto and I would have all of you in here if it was up to us." As she finished the sentence another contraction started. Everyone could see the pain in her face as I rubbed her stomach and you could see the blood leaving my hand from how hard she was squeezing.

"Wow, that must really hurt huh. Look it dont matter to me whos in here, as long as you get that baby out of yah and we get to meet her." Joey insisted.

"Yeah, its no big deal really. Hospital rules." Yugi said with a smile.

A relieved smile came across Kisaras face as the contraction ended "Well we decided on Yugi and Tea. Is that alright with you guys?" Kisara looked over to Tea and Yugi, the new couple was resting in a chair both with an excited look on their face.

"Yeah! Thats awesome." Tea smiled. "By the way, wheres Mokuba?"

"He said that hes happy hes going to be an uncle but he learned about this nasty stuff at school and hell have no part of it." Seto smiled and chuckled.

And right about that time the doctor walked in "Time for a checkup, id cover your eyes if I were you." The doctor smiled to the gang.

He went under the covers and proceeded with the checkup. "Well my goodness, I think its about time this baby came out. You ready?" Asked the doctor to Kisara.

She glimpsed behind her to look at me and smiled, gave me a quick kiss "More than ever, get HER OUT." She told the doctor.

"Good luck Kisara!" Tristan and Joey said in unison as they left the room. A few nurses entered the room and then the chaos began.

Kisara squeezing the life out of my hand, Yugi and Tea watching worridley. "Just a little harder Kisara, your almost there." The doctor keeps repeating. I lay behind Kisara she strains against my chest trying to push. I rub a cold cloth onto her forehead and through her hair. "The baby's crowning Kisara. Almost there." The doctor says sternly.

And with the last almost blood currdeling scream, a child is brought into this world. a beautiful baby girl. 8 pounds and 19 inches long. Brown hair like her father, crystal eyes like her mother. Our little girl.

"And what will be the name of this bouncing baby girl today?" The doctor smiled, a little too upbeat if you ask me. He brings the little girl over all wrapped up in a blanket and lays her in my and Kisaras arms. "Ashton Grace Kaiba is her name doc, I cant thank you enough." Tears form in her eyes.

"Its my job honey, thank god I dont have to raise em too." He walks out of the room laughing histerically.

"I think yall mightve gotten a crazy doctor." Tea said to us. Neither of us answered. I dont know what Kisara was feeling, but I was in complete awe of this amazing thing in front of me. My creation, better than any duel disk or hologram ive ever made in my life. I look at my little Ashton, I cant say a word, there is no word to describe this. Tears fall down my face as I stare at this being in front of me. I kiss Kisara on the back of her neck and rest my head against her back. My voice is shaky "You did a great job babe. I love you." I sniffle

Through her tears she says to me "We made a little person" She smiles and turns her head around to kiss me. I kiss her back passionatley. And lay my head on her shoulder as I hold my child. I watch her sleep. I love her, I love Ashton, my little girl. And I love Kisara my soul mate, my other half. They are my life. Id do anything just to see them smile. They are my perfection.


	2. Chapter 2

Were on our way home to the Kaiba mansion with our new baby girl, Ashton Grace. We pull into the driveway. I open Kisaras door for her and then go and unbuckle my child from her car seat. I am still in disbelief that someone as insignificent as me could make something so beautiful and so perfect. I have so much love for someone I have just met. Just like when Kisara and I met, so much love. I hold my little girl in my arms and walk inside, I make sure I am supporting her neck as she sleeps on my shoulder. Something so fragile, so small. Yet so important. As I walk into my home the entire gang in already there. They help us with the car seat and the bag of baby things we got from the hospital. I go lay her in her crib, in her new room. The one Kisara and I decorated just for her. Pink, purple, blue. I finally take my eyes off of her and walk down stairs to take my seat on the couch.

"You guys are parents now, thats insane." Yugi smiles "How does it feel?"

I ponder on this for a moment "It feels like.. amazing." I couldnt really find the words.

Yugi smiled "Cant find the right words huh. Well this new experience should be fun. Good thing for you Kaiba corps so ahead of itself at the moment, your going to need all the tome and help you can get."

"Yeah I know, raising Mokuba was one thing, Now I have to raise Ashton, and god knows, if Ashton is anything like Mokuba then me and Kisara are screwed." I say and let a small chuckle slip form my lips.

It makes me genuinley happy that Ive gotten over my past arrogance and let the geek squad into my life. Yugis a great friend, And not having to constantly have my guard up is one more burden I am finally free from. I relax back into the couch and let Kisara cuddle into my chest, she quickly falls asleep.

"Shes had a long couple of days, she deserves a good rest." Yugi says

"Yeah Im taking the next couple of days off to take care of the baby until Kisara gets some strength back." I look at Kisaras sleeping form and run my fingers through her wild hair.

"You know Seto, your a really great guy, Im glad its come to this, Yknow us being able to be friends. I get why you were always so cold now that I know you better. You had to be strong for Mokuba, and in the bussiness world trusting no one is just what you do. Im just glad I have a friend like you. Its cool to see the real you." Yugi smiles once more.

I smile at my friend Yugi, I am happy to have a friend like him too.

**Five years later...**

I hear the door open abruptly as I sit in the kitchen on my laptop trying to finish up some work. Then I hear tears coming from my little girl, and im ready to kill. "Ashton what happened?" I ask, concern at this point had taken over.

I look at her red face, drenched in tears, she looks as if the worlds just ended, then I look down at her knee gushing blood. "Daddy!" She sniffles "I fell off my bike and scraped my knee! It burns!"

I am completely heart broken "Come on baby girl, its going to be okay." I pick her up and sit her on the island in the kitchen. I dampen a rag and place it over the scrape "Hold that there for a second while I go get the chainsaw honey, that legs gotta come off."

"Daddy NO! Please dont cut my leg off!" She cries

"Im just kidding! its okay Ashton, Im just going to put this bandaid on it and itll be all better okay?"

She laughs "Daddy your so funny, I knew you wouldnt cut my leg off, cause your a super hero and super heroes dont cut legs off!"

I wipe the rest of the blood away and place the bandaid over the scrape "Tada! All better, see?" I smile and point towards her knee.

"See Daddy I told you, your a super hero, you fix everything!" She yells happily.

"Heck yeah Im a super hero, you ready to fly now?" I ask

She excitedly nods her head.

I pick her up off of the island and swing her through the air making whoosh noises, she laughs and claps. Then suddenly she gets serious. I put her down.

"You okay sweety?" I ruffle her hair

"Yeah cept while I was flying your shirt lifted up and I seen a boo boo on you right there." She lifts up my shirt revealing the bullet wound scar Id gotten when Kisaras dad shot me "Whats that boo boo from Daddy?" Ashton asks.

"Oh thats just a boo boo Daddy got a long time ago when I saved your mommy, cause since im a super hero I have to keep you and your mom safe." I say back, not wanting to tell her that her grandfather is a crazed psycho trapped in prison for life.

"Wow your so cool dad!" She hugs me and runs back outside making car noises. I smile. Five years and this kids completely changed my life. Shes my everything, her and Kisara are my everything.

**10 years later...**

"Dad I just want to go to the movies, its not that big of deal. Its just movies with a couple of friends!" Ashton yells at me.

"A movie at midnight, when you know that your cerfew is at 11. Im sorry Ashton but both your mother and I have agreed that thats too late, you still have homework you havent finished anyways." I say sternly.

"You two are so impossible! Its JUST a MOVIE." She yells

I look at Kisara for a moment, We both make a decision.

"Ashton, your fifteen now, and I understand that your getting older and more independent, so ill make you a deal. If you get your homework finished, Ill extend your cerfew to midnight and you may go see the movie." I say

"Oh dad your the best! I love you!" She yells happily and runs to finish her homework.

I lower my head "I hope I dont regret this."

"Its okay sweety, shes getting to the age where she makes her own decisions, her own mistakes, and she has to be the one to learn from them, we have to let her." Kisara kisses me, I take her beautiful hand into mine. "Weve made it this far, we cant back down now." I whisper into her ear, she smiles at me.

I kiss her. The spark still so strong, I could never run out of the love I have for them.

**1:30 am that night..**

I sit in the living room worried, she shouldve been home and hour and a half ago. Kisara is in bed, she has work early tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day that duel disks get introduced into Grandpas gameshop, Theyve become a thriving bussiness ever since I merged with his company when he almost had to claim bankruptcy.

I hear the door open quietly, and shut. I look to find my daughter. Her face red from crying, her eyes puffy. She looks at me "Sorry Im late daddy" She tries to hide her face "Am I grounded forever?" she asks, trying to hide the sadness in her voice.

"Ashton what happened?" She sits down beside me. Shes tries to speak, but then begins crying again, she cries into my chest. And once again my heart is broken. She does it so easily. Seeing her sad hurts me so much.

"This guy I really liked, we saw him at the movie, so we started talking and then we kissed and stuff. And then since we were kissing I figured he liked me so I asked him out. and he said hed never date a freaky loser like me. And he said If I tell anybody we kissed hed tell the entire school I was a whore." she cries.

My blood is boiling, it feels like the night Kisara told me about her father. I want to kill the person who made my Ashton cry. But I calm my anger. Hell get what he deserves. That what I keep saying to myself.

"Ashton, some people are just assholes, but your not freaky and your not a loser, your beautiful and anybody would be so lucky to have you. You just have to wait for the right person to come along. Dont waste your innocence on filth like that." I put my are around her and brush her hair out of her face "Hes just a douche who doesnt know something amazing when he sees it." I say softly.

It is quiet for a moment.

"I love you dad, you always make everything better. I just want what you and mom have. And your right, Im going to wait for as long as I have to for the perfect guy. I wouldnt accept anything less cause Im a Kaiba, if were going to do something we do it the right way, no bullshitting." She laughs.

I laugh as well "Your right about that one, just dont let your mom know I let you cuss okay?"

"Alright dad, love you."

"Love you too sweety, get some sleep because tomorrow, not only are you cleaning this entire house and washing both my and your mothers car, your also grounded for a week." I smile.

"Ugh fine, I guess I deserve it anyways.." She sulks her way up to her room.

And I return to bed with my beautiful Kisara.

"So howd it go?" Kisara asks.

"First crush and all that, she was heartbroken." I tell her.

"So is she really upset?" Kisara asks with concerned eyes.

"Babe I think your forgetting, that im a fucking superhero." I smile.

"Oh yeah." She kisses me. Tugging softly at my hair, rubbing against my chest. And like many nights. We make it one to remember for eternity.


	3. Chapter 3

Dear readers, sorry it took so long to write the last chapter. Work has been giving me crazy hours, therefore I am forced to live off of hardly any sleep and at least two monster energy drinks a day. Meaning that everytime I try to type anything my thoughts get jumbled and I get the jitters, Also reasoning for the typos lol. This story is sadly coming close to an end. It was fun writing it, but I have some other great fanfic ideas, this will be thelast chapter. And I will do what I can to make it amazing. Thanks for all of your support!

**10 years later...**

Kisara and I are enjoying a wonderful day of relaxation. Ashton has long moved out and into a home with her new husband. Dont worry though im okay with it. They are perfect for eachother. And Im so happy that she found a great man to spend her life with. Its already been 3 years that theyve been married.

I sit on the porch with Kisara, we watch the leaves blow in the wind and we enjoy the cool fall air.

"Winters coming soon, I cant wait." She smiles.

"Got your capris ready?" I joke. We laugh and she snuggles even further into my arm.

"I cant believe it ended up like this. I guess you were right when you said just go with it, and see where destiny takes us. You make me the happiest girl in the world, you know that? and I cant wait til were old and wrinkley having epic cane wars." She giggles.

"Im totally gonna win." I say

"Bitch please, my canes gonna be sloid titanium!." She challenges.

"Mine will be ademantium, fuck with my Wolverine cane!" I joke back

We laugh together, we kiss, and then we hear the phone ringing from the kitchen.

"Ill get it babe." I say sweetly before kissing her on the cheek and rushing to the kitchen for the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey daddy!"

"Hey Ashton whats going on? I miss you."

"I miss you too dad, me and Daniel are doing really good, he just got a huge record deal and the bands new CD is being launched in the spring. And Im about to graduate with my bachelors in nursing."

"Sweety thats amazing, Im so proud of you two."

"Thanks, but thats not why Im calling. Theres something I have to tell you."

"Well get on with it, you know I have no patience" I laugh

"Daddy Im pregnant!"

I am in shock. I cannot speak, I cannot think. But somehow, some godly force gave me enough strength to dribble out something that sounded like "Thatsgreatsweety."

"Give the phone to mom, shell be so excited. This thought snaps me out of it. This thought amuses me.

I bring the phone to Kisara with a sly smile "Your daughter has a suprise for you."

With a smile she takes the phone from my hand.

"Hey honey!" She yells happily.

I hear my daughters voice mumbling into the phone, and then I see it. The thing that just made my day. Kisaras face immediatley change from genuine happiness to genuine shock and suprise. I literally fall to the ground laughing my ass off.

"Thatsgreatsweety." I hear her slurr out. Which makes me laugh even more.

I take the phone from her "Your moms face is priceless." I laugh into the phone

"Oh you are such an asshole Seto." Kisara laughs

I put the phone on speaker at this point

"Well Ashton, were both very excited for you, I cant wait to meet my grandchild." Kisara says into the phone.

"Its a boy." She says excitedly

"Your already that far along?" I ask

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you guys at the perfect moment, and I figured today would be great, since its yall anniversery and stuff.. Or did I ruin it?" She asks

"No way, this is an awesome suprise Ashton Im so happy for you." I say

**6 months later...**

I look through the glass and see my grandchild. This little baby boy Bryant Lucas Watson. I now feel like an old man. But at the same time am the second happiest man in the world, the first being my daughters husband, and now a father, Daniel. Who is still in complete shock as I was. Running through his head how much unconditional love he could have for two people. He cries, I hug him, and tell him that he better be the best damned father and husband anyones ever met, or hell be dealing with me.

He cries some more "I will be, no matter what. Your daughter and my son are everything to me. You wont be sorry for letting me marry her. I wont let you down dad." He hugs me.

"Alright son, Im counting on you."

**50 years later...**

I lye in bed with my beautiful Kisara. We stare into eachothers eyes not saying a word. No need for words, theyve all been said. We look into eachothers eyes, into eachothers minds, into eachothers souls. Searching for nothing, because we already know eachother inside and out. We are one, we are Destiny, we are perfection. I smile as I look at the wrinkles around her eyes. I rub my weak hands through her long wild hair.

I take her into my arms and hold her, never wanting to let her go, never having to. Our fingers are intertwined. I kiss the back of her neck.

I look at her stunning face one more time, as she looks at mine, I cup her cheek in my hand. It is time, I close my eyes, knowing that tonight will be the last night they ever open. I hold her snuggly, she closes her eyes.

And as one person, our lives together, our hearts stop beating. Our lungs stop pumping. And we travel hand in hand into the afterlife, where I will hold her for eternity.


End file.
